balada puasa chara knb
by tarandayo
Summary: Kisah mereka di hari pertama puasa. [islam!chara] [drabbles] [ngawur] [CH 2 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hanya persembahan kecil untuk menyambut bulan suci Ramadhan. Terdiri dari tiga drabble dengan setting di Seirin, Shuutoku, dan Yosen. Niatnya pengen langsung keenam sekolah ditampilin, tapi berhubung agak _lack of idea_ dan saya ngebet buat publish tepat di hari pertama puasa, jadinya nyicil dulu okee?

Warning! Genre humor karena ingin menghibur, dan garing karena nggak ngerti cara bikin cerita yang lucu. OOC mutlak. Alay.

Ohoho, no flame ya~! ( 'w')v

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang damai di SMA Seirin.

Gadis berambut cokelat seleher itu berjalan menuju _gym_ , dengan papan data serta peluit menggantung di leher yang siap ditiup kencang sewaktu memimpin latihan—walau nyatanya mulut sang pemilik sedang sekering gurun sahara lantaran tak minum apa-apa dari subuh tadi.

Saat melangkah memasuki tempat latihan, yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan bola basket di tangan—tampaknya ia sedang berlatih tembakan tiga poin.

Sambil celingak-celinguk, Aida bertanya heran, "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Kuroko lagi tugas piket. Kagami sedang diceramahi guru karena ketahuan bayam—buka diam-diam—di belakang sekolah. Fukuda, Kawahara, dan Furihata—berhubung mereka anggota seksi keagamaan—lagi ikut rapat persiapan pesantren kilat. Kiyoshi membantu guru menyabuti rumput, biar dapat pahala katanya. Izuki entah dimana. Mitobe menemani Koganei yang tepar di UKS karena kebanyakan makan sambel waktu sahur."

Aida _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan yang rada _absurd_ itu, walau akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Kemudian dalam hati ia berpikir, _duh, kenapa berduaan begini, aku kan jadi malu—eh maksudnya, kata pak ustadz kalo ada lelaki dan perempuan berduaan di ruangan tertutup yang ketiganya adalah setan_ , itulah yang didengar Aida dari kultum di teve saat sahur bareng papa Kagetora tadi pagi.

Hyuuga berdeham, menarik Aida dari alam pikiran. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alis kala melihat wajah sang kapten yang tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Riko. Ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Lho, ini suara Hyuuga kok jadi berat-berat gitu?

"Aku ingin mengutarakan ini dengan jujur —"

Aida menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Sebenarnya—"

Aida penasaran kuadrat. Hyuuga menatap sang pelatih lekat-lekat, lalu bicara dengan nada menghakimi—

"Rokmu itu kependekan. Tidak baik pamer aurat di bulan Ramadhan. Bisa menimbulkan syahwat bagi yang melihatnya," ujarnya sambil melirik bagian dengkul ke atas sang gadis yang terekspos jelas, _seifuku_ gitu lho.

 _Gubrak_! Campuran sewot dan malu, gadis itu berkilah, "A-apa boleh buat—ini kan seragam dari sekolah kita!"

"Huh. Sekolah ini perlu meningkatkan kesadaran akan pentingnya menyediakan seragam yang sesuai dengan asusila dan kesopanan, _bla bla bla_ …"

Hyuuga misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Aida _double_ _sweatdrop_ melihat sang kapten yang mendadak alim.

.

"Kami datang, siap latihan—" Langkah para anggota klub basket Seirin terhenti kala mendapati pemandangan dalam _gym_. Cengo berjamaah, sebelum—

"Hmp—AHAHAHAHA!" —Gelak tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru _gym_ akibat pemandangan ajaib; Aida Riko mengenakan sarung.

"Pe-pelatih, kenapa—"

"Ternyata pelatih itu lelaki, ya …"

"Pelatih habis sunat?!"

"SIALAN KAU HYUUGA-KUN, PINJAMKAN AKU CELANA TRAINING KEK, INI KENAPA MALAH SARUNG?! KAUPIKIR AKU MAMANG-MAMANG?!" teriak Riko super kemurkaan, diikuti bola basket yang dengan indahnya mencium wajah tampan(?) Hyuuga.

Hari pertama puasa berlangsung dengan (tidak) damai di Seirin.

* * *

Sementara itu, di SMA Shuutoku.

Di depan _bench_ , dua pemuda dengan tinggi beda jauh itu saling berhadapan. _Shigaraki_ —boneka musang yang terbuat dari keramik dengan ukuran dan berat yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang pingsan bila dihantamkan ke kepala—teronggok di antara mereka, menjadi saksi akan atmosfir yang lebih berat dari biasa.

 _Hawk eye_ milik sang pemuda _raven_ seolah menusuk pemuda berambut hijau di depannya, membuat sang pemuda berkacamata menelan ludah.

Takao buka suara. "Shin-chan, sejak awal aku sudah tahu, kalau ini menyalahi kodrat. Hentikan semua ini."

"Takao—"

"Berhenti percaya pada ramalan Oha-Asa, _lucky item_ , dan segala tetek bengeknya, Shin-chan! Itu namanya syirik, menduakan Tuhan!" seru Takao penuh nafsu—eh maksudnya determinasi.

Kening Midorima berkerut, tampak tak terima. "Tapi, tanpa itu, keberuntungan tidak akan datang padaku—"

 _Point_ _guard_ berponi belah tengah itu meletakkan tangan di bahu sang _shooter_ , memasang ekspresi mafhum. "Hilangkan pemikiran sesatmu itu, Shin-chan. Yang namanya nasib dan keberuntungan itu sudah diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, jadi kau tidak boleh percaya hal semacam itu," tuturnya dengan nada super bijak.

Midorima terhenyak oleh _ceramah no jutsu by_ Takao. Mungkin rekannya itu kebanyakan bergaul dengan ninja berambut kuning dari fandom sebelah.*

"… Ba-baiklah," ujarnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, _lucky item-_ mu kusita!"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Takao menyambar boneka _shigaraki_ milik Midorima, lalu membawanya entah kemana.

"Eh?" Midorima terbengong-bengong.

.

Seusai latihan, Takao mampir ke toko barang bekas di dekat rumahnya sambil bersiul-siul riang. Boneka _shigaraki_ milik Midorima ada di pelukannya.

Takao meletakkan barang hasil sitaan itu ke konter toko, kemudian berseru, "Pakde~ Aku mau jual barang bagus nih. Lakunya berapa?"

Sang pemilik toko menekuri benda tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum. "Whoa—ini kan barang antik! Kuberi kau xxx yen!"

"Oke~ Makasih, Pak."

Menggunakan uang hasil _bisnis_ tersebut, sang pemuda membeli kolak untuk disantap saat berbuka puasa.

Dan keesokan harinya, dia sakit perut dan tepar seharian. Wajar lah, uangnya didapat dari jalur terlarang (red: mengibuli teman sendiri).

Sudah mendapatkan pesan moralnya? Yup, jangan kebanyakan makan es kolak saat buka puasa!

(Bukan.)

* * *

Untuk menunggu waktu berbuka puasa, para anggota tim basket Yosen memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah permainan. Kelima pemuda itu duduk membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi sebuah botol yang berfungsi untuk menentukan giliran—oh, minus seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedari tadi berbaring dengan ekspresi nelangsa. Dia galau—separuh jiwanya pergi; sungguh, ia merindukan sensasi manis yang telah menjadi adiksi baginya itu (red: permen, _maiubo, pocky,_ kue cubit(?)).

Botol diputar, dan berhenti dengan ujung menunjuk ke arah Murasakibara (yang masih menggelepar di lantai dalam kondisi memprihatinkan).

"Nah, sekarang—siapa korbannya?" ujar Ookamura.

Botol diputar lagi, lalu berhenti di Himuro.

" _Truth or dare_?" tanya Fukui.

" _Dare,_ " ujar Himuro, lalu ia menoleh ke _kouhai_ -nya yang tergolek bagai tak bernyawa itu. "Apa perintahmu, Atsushi?"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku perintahkan Muro-chin untuk memasukkan air sirup secara paksa ke mulutku."

"… eh? Kau kan sedang puasa?"

"Kalau minumnya tidak disengaja tidak batal 'kan?"

Himuro tertawa kecil. "Secara logis, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melakukan tindak pemaksaan secara kepadamu yang secara fisik jauh lebih kuat—kecuali kalau kau sengaja pasrah dan tidak melawan. Jadi itu termasuk sengaja," jelas Himuro.

"Ngg, begitu ya~ Oh iya, makan atau minum itu kegiatan memasukkan makanan ke mulut lalu ditelan untuk kemudian dicerna usus, iya 'kan? Berarti, kalau kumur-kumur sewaktu wudhu tidak masalah dong?"

"Benar, asal airnya jangan ditelan."

"Bagaimana kalau mengulum lolipop tanpa ditelan?"

"…"

"Atau mengunyah maiubou lalu dikeluarkan lagi dari mulut?

"..."

"Atau kumur-kumur pakai es dogan?"

"…"

Himuro _facepalm_ , bingung mesti menananggapi apa. Ia pun berdiri— "Aku ke toilet dulu." —kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Murasakibara yang makin lama makin ngaco.

"Air kerannya jangan diminum ya, Muro-chin."

Ketiga anggota tim Yosen lainnya berteriak, "KAU ITU YANG TADI DIAM-DIAM HAMPIR MINUM AIR KERAN DI TAMAN!"

Oh, mampukah Murasakibara—dan juga rekan setimnya yang mesti menghadapi kengawurannya—bertahan selama sebulan ke depan?

* * *

*Naruto

Next?


	2. Bad Luck Kise

KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tidak ada niatan untuk mem- _bash_ karakter maupun agama manapun dalam cerita ini.

Yosh, chapter kali ini khusus tentang Kaijo, ehm lebih tepatnya Kise. Padahal niat bikin drabble, tapi pas diketik jadinya panjang gini, haha. Ohya, ceritanya lebih ooc dan gaje dari kemarin lho, semoga kalian tahan bacanya ya xD Cerita ini 100% ngawur, jadi bacanya jangan pake logika oke? ;;)

Enjoy~

* * *

Di bawah teriknya sinar mentari, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berjalan dengan 5L—letih, lesu, letoy, lunglay, dan lapar. Wajahnya kusut, kepalanya pening. Bukan, bukan karena puasa. Penyebabnya adalah; para _senpai_ menyuruhnya belanja bahan keperluan untuk acara buka bersama di rumah Moriyama nanti. Tentu, selaku anak yang baik dan tampan, Kise tak akan keberatan untuk membantu—hitung-hitung menambah amal. Tapi masalahnya adalah—

Daftar Belanja

1\. Cincau bentuk segitiga

2\. Dawet warna ungu

3\. Jeruk bali sebesar bola basket (note: ukurannya harus sama persis!)

4\. Daging biawak jantan

5\. Sirup rasa telur kura-kura

6\. Waswiswusweswoe asdgkghk

—Dan masih banyak bahan lainnya yang telalu _absurd_ sampai-sampai Kise tak kuat membacanya. Tentu sang _ace_ tim Kaijo sempat melayangkan protes perihal daftar belanja yang begitu amburegul ameseyu itu, akan tetapi ("Dengar, kalau kau tak berhasil mendapatkan bahan-bahan tersebut—kuberi _hadiah_ keliling lapangan seratus kali. Mau mati dehidrasi sewaktu puasa?")—perintah Kasamatsu-senpai begitu mutlak, sampai-sampai Kise berpikir kalau jiwa seniornya itu tertukar dengan milik mantan kaptennya sewaktu SMP.

("Hatsyiiim!—seorang pemuda berambut merah tertentu bersin. "Pasti ada yang memikirkanku.")

Saking lelahnya—Kise mulai ngaco.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sempat memikirkan untuk menyerah dan menjalani hukuman lari seratus keliling daripada harus melaksanakan tugas kelewat mulia ini. Biarlah ia meninggal—dia malah ikhlas bila nyawanya dicabut kala bulan suci Ramadhan. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan berbagai cita-citanya yang belum terealisasikan, di antaranya; menikah dan punya anak dua. Oh sungguh indah sekali.

Saat tengah menggerutu panjang-pendek sambil menyeret langkah, tiba-tiba—

"Kise-kun~!"—Gerombolan _fangirls_ datang dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah dikerubungi para gadis.

Kise agak kelimpungan, berusaha menjaga jarak. "Eh—ini bulan puasa jadi jangan pegang-pegang aku, _ssu_. Bukan muhrim."

"Tapi, aku ingin foto sambil gandengan~"

Kise menghela napas. Di tengah pergolakan, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul—memberi penerangan bagi sang pemuda.

"Dengar, _ssu_!" Kise berteriak lantang sambil mengacungkan daftar belanja terkutuk itu ke udara. "Aku ingin minta tolong kalian untuk—"

Ucapan Kise terhenti kala ia menyadari gelagat aneh dari para gadis itu. Mereka beringsut mundur sambil menutupi hidung, dan kemudian—

"Ka-kami pamit dulu ya, Kise-kun!" –Semuanya meninggalkan Kise seorang diri.

Eh? Ada apa dengan tatapan aneh itu? Jangan-jangan—

Kise menaruh telapak tangannya ke depan mulut. "Haaah~" Dia membaui napasnya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu dia pingsan.

.

Kise tambah pundung. "Gawat, _image_ -ku hancur, _ssu_ …"

Citranya sebagai pangeran yang senantiasa tampan dan _awesome_ hancur karena sebuah bencana bernama bau naga.

Sang pemuda ber- _piercing_ merengsek ke distrik perbelanjaan dalam kondisi _mental breaking down_ stadium satu.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. "Oke, aku tidak boleh sedih lagi, _ssu_! Sekarang aku punya tugas penting!" teriaknya sambil menatap daftar belanjaan penuh determinasi. Kobaran api semangat meliputinya—khas _hero shounen manga_ yang akan memulai petualangan.

Sekarang, bagaimana dia harus mendapatkan bahan antah berantah ini?

Pertama dia memasuki toko daging. Seorang penjaga toko berwujud wanita setengah baya bertubuh gempal menyambutnya, dengan senyum bisnis terpampang di wajah.

Kise bertanya, "Bi, ada daging biawak jantan nggak?"

"…"

Si penjual terbengong. _Ganteng-ganteng kok edha_ n—mungkin begitu pikirnya.

Namun di luar dugaan, bibi itu malah menjawab, "Duh, Bibi nggak jual itu. Tapi Bibi punya stok di kulkas, untuk konsumsi pribadi. Kalo Adek beneran mau, Bibi kasih sebagian, ya?"

"Ma-mau Bi!" seru Kise, antara takjub dan merasa terselamatkan.

"Oke tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu pun berlalu memasuki rumahnya, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kantong kresek hitam ala pembagian daging _qurban_ disodorkan ke Kise.

Kise mengintip isi dalam kantong itu, bahkan sempat mengendus . Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum puas. "Ya. Ini beneran daging biawak," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

(—Tunggu, dari mana Kise bisa tahu kalau itu daging biawak asli?)

"Berapa harganya?"

"Duh, nggak usah bayar. Bibi kasih aja—kan bulan puasa kita harus saling berbagi," ujar bibi penjual sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kise tertegun. Seketika, cahaya surgawi menyorot entah dari mana dan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya berubah menjadi bidadari jatuh dari surga pas di hatiku eaa.

"Terima kasih banyak Bi! Semoga Bibi tambah cantik!" Kise berseru girang sembari menggenggam kedua tangan sang malaikat, dan hampir saja ia memberi hadiah berupa kecupan di pipi. Untung ia ingat kalau hal tersebut akan mengurangi pahalanya.

"Sama-sama."

Baru saja Kise hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba—"Tunggu sebentar." Sang bibi malaikat menyuruhnya berhenti. Kise menolehkan kepala dengan bingung.

"Kamu Kise Ryouta yang model itu 'kan? Bibi minta foto bareng dong, mau dipamerin ke temen-temen arisan nih~!"

Kise ber- _gubrak_ ria.

Setelah memberi layanan penggemar berupa foto bareng, Kise bertolak ke toko selanjutnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan lainnya.

Ajaibnya, dia berhasil mendapatkan semuanya.

Cincau bentuk segitiga dan dawet warna ungu—cek. Bahkan di toko ada berbagai varian lain, seperti cincau rica-rica serta dawet rasa sushi. Super sekali.

Sirup rasa telur kura-kura—cek. Kise juga membeli sebotol lainnya yang diklaim si pemilik toko sebagai produk _limited edition_ super langka—sirup rasa jeruk. Eits jangan salah, ini bukan sirup biasa—yang konon bisa menurunkan kadar ketampanan seseorang yang meminumnya. Khusus bulan puasa ini Kise ingin sedikit mengurangi kekerenannya, supaya para gadis tidak lengket-lengket padanya.

(Najis kau, Kise.)

Kise berjalan pulang menteng kantung belanjaan dengan hati riang trlalala trililili, berbeda jauh dari saat pergi tadi. Rasanya, ada kepuasan mendalam kala berhasil mendapatkan bahan-bahan makanan ajaib yang ajaibnya tersedia lengkap di distrik perbelanjaan yang dipenuhi toko ajaib tersebut.

(Di sisi lain Kise mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan dunia ini.)

.

Ternyata, yang namanya aral melintang tetap saja ada.

Kise memasuki _gym_ dalam kondisi awut-awutan. Perjalanan pulangnya tak semulus yang ia kira—tadi ia sempat dikejar anjing (yang mengincar daging belanjaannya), hampir tertimpa konstruksi bangunan, kena guyuran air selang, diserempet motor, dan nyungsep ke selokan.

Rupanya sudah digariskan bahwa ini adalah hari apes bagi sang model tampan.

Menyeret langkah ia mendekati para senior yang sudah menunggunnya sedari tadi. "Ini bahan-bahannya," ujar Kise sembari menyerahkan kantung belanjaan.

"Kerja bagus, Kise," ucap Kasamatsu. "Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

"Oke! Nanti sehabis mandi dan berdandan aku langsung ke rumah Moriyama-senpai," ujar Kise sembari mengacungkan jempol.

Keempat senior terdiam sesaat, sebelum Kasamatsu berkata, "Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Eh?" Kedua alis Kise terangkat.

Moriyama menjelaskan sambil memegangi bahu kise, "Adikku membawa banyak teman perempuannya untuk buka bareng di rumah kami. Kalau kau ikut, bisa-bisa acara buka bersama berubah jadi _meet-and-greet_ Kise Ryouta—soalnya mereka rata-rata menggemarimu. Nanti suasana buka malah dipenuhi oleh pekikan para gadis."

"Ta-ta-tapi—" Kise sungguh tak terima. Kemudian kedua manik madunya yang dalam mode _puppy eyes_ menatap Kobori, mengharapkan pembelaan.

Menghela napas, Kobori berujar dengan berat hati, "Kurasa alasan Moriyama cukup logis. Maaf ya, Kise."

 _Jleb_! Kalau Kobori yang notabene adalah makhluk paling baik setim saja berkata demikian, berarti tidak ada harapan lagi.

"KISE JANGAN SEDIH, NANTI KITA BUKA BA(R)ENG BESOK!" Hayakawa berupaya menghibur, namunayangnya, hati Kise terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang dalam kondisi _mental breaking down_ stadium akhir.

" **Hiks, tidak ada yang menyayangiku, _ssu_** …"

Terlalu dramatis, memang.

.

Dunia ini kejam, seperti kata Mikasa.

Di rumah, sang makhluk paling tersakiti sejagat meringkuk di kursi sambil meratapi nasib. Seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah mudik duluan ke kampung halaman, jadi tinggallah Kise seorang diri, _forever alone_. Di hadapannya ada segelas air putih serta nasi dengan lauk tempe, soalnya cuma itu yang bisa si pemuda masak. Padahal sebenarnya dia tinggal beli menu berbuka yang lebih layak, namun dia sengaja berbuka dengan menu ala anak kos di akhir bulan—untuk mendramatisir penderitaannya. Dasar coretmasokis.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan kegiatan menggalaunya.

Kise menyeret langkah ke pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya," sahut suara di seberang sana.

"... Kasamatsu- _senpai_?"

Dalam keadaan bingung, Kise membuka pintu dan sejurus kemudian, sebuah _confetti_ ditembakkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Di antara kertas warna-warni yang menghalangi pandangan, Kise bisa melihat empat orang seniornya.

" **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN**!" seru Kobori, Hayakawa, Moriyama, dan Kasamatsu.

Di belakang Kasamatsu, terdapat gerobak yang mengangkut berbagai jenis masakan, di antaranya; es dawet, kolak, sushi, okonomiyaki, lasagna, spaghetti, dan lain-lain.

(Menunya normal semua—lantas kemana perginya bahan-bahan abstrak yang Kise beli tadi?)

Abaikan, yang jelas Kise sangat bahagia sekarang. Sambil menyusut air mata serta ingus yang meleleh, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia berkata penuh haru, " **Terima kasih banyak, _ssu_. Aku sangat bahagia**."

Mereka buka puasa dengan nikmat, lalu dilanjutkan dengan solat berjamaah yang diimami Kasamatsu.

Ternyata hari puasa membawa berkah bagi Kise; dalam wujud orang-orang terdekat yang ternyata begitu peduli padanya.

.

 **End of Kise Maso Adventure(?)**

* * *

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE-KUN!** *emoticon love*

Oke aku tau ini telat, telat tiga hari. Tapi nggak apalah daripada tidak sama sekali /alibi /ditendang

Baru tahu Kise ultah pas kemaren liat postingan grup knb di fb kemaren. Mana Kise ultahnya pas di hari pertama puasa pula, jadinya aku gabung aja ke fic abal ini. Akhir-akhir ini aku doyan nonton Sket Dan, jadi terpengaruh gaya humornya yang slengean (ga ada yang nanya). Saya ga tau chapter ini lucu atau nggak, karena saya nggak punya lucumeter /? /abaikan

Maaf kalo interaksi antar teammate Kaijo-nya kurang, hanya ini yang bisa saya bikin hiks. Btw, Rakuzan and Too coming soon yaa

Oh ya, berhubung saya ini slow updater, bisa update dalam waktu tiga hari itu termasuk keajaiban lho, ha ha hahaha. /krik krik krik/

 **Makasih udah baca, RnR**? owo

Salam,

Mieko

.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Oi Kise buruan cuci piringnya!"

"Entar perutku masih begah."

"Sebentar lagi solat azan isya, mending kita buruan ke masjid."

"MO(R)IYAMA-SENPAI HATI-HATI PEGANG PETASANNYA!"

"Eh—"

 _DUARR_!

"ANJRIT TANGAN GUE!"

"Woi itu kolak jatah gue jangan dilahap!"

( Ya, semuanya berakhir bahagia. )


End file.
